dust514fandomcom-20200223-history
Skills
Much like EVE Online, Dust 514 uses a skill system, almost every item in the game requires one or more skills in order to use that item. Many skills also boost stats, making a deadlier mercanary with higher skills. Gaining Skill Points There are two ways to earn skill points: * Passive Accumulation - Every 5 seconds, you gain 1 skill point (NOTE: Only one character per account can have passive skill point gain. You may change which character gets passive skill points at the character selection screen.) * Active Accumulation - By participating in battles and earning War Points, you gain much larger quantities of skill points. Augmentations increase the amount of skill points received from passive or active accumulation. Skill Trees Click "Expand" to show the skill trees of specific categories. The images used to portray the skill trees are redistributed from http://wiki.dust514.info/ under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 3.0 Unported license . TEST. Dropsuit Command THIS SECTION IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION Dropsuit Upgrades THIS SECTION IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION Weaponry Image links lead nowhere at present. File:DUST_514_Weapon_skill_Tree_(from_DUST_514.info_under_Creative_Commons).png|left| rect 8 494 100 516 Weaponry rect 170 24 358 46 Explosives rect 170 68 358 90 Handheld Weapon Upgrades rect 170 134 358 156 Heavy Weapon Operation rect 170 528 358 550 Light Weapon Operation rect 170 964 358 986 Sidearm Operation rect 426 8 626 30 Demoltions rect 426 38 626 60 Grenadier rect 426 98 626 120 Forge Gun Operation rect 426 174 626 196 Heavy Machine Gun Operation rect 426 264 626 286 Assault Rifle Operation rect 426 338 626 360 Laser Rifle Operation rect 426 414 626 436 Mass Driver Operation rect 426 488 626 510 Plasma Cannon Operation rect 426 564 626 586 Scrambler Rifle Operation rect 426 638 626 660 Shotgun Operation rect 426 714 626 736 Sniper Rifle Operation rect 426 788 626 810 Swarm Launcher Operation rect 426 864 626 886 Flaylock Pistol Operation rect 426 924 626 946 Nova Knife Operation rect 426 968 626 990 Scrambler Pistol Operation rect 426 1058 626 1080 Submachine Gun Operation rect 696 84 930 106 Forge Gun Ammo Capacity rect 696 114 930 136 Forge Gun Proficiency rect 696 158 930 180 Heavy Machine Gun Ammo Capacity rect 696 188 930 210 Heavy Machine Gun Proficiency rect 696 234 930 256 Assault Rifle Ammo Capacity rect 696 264 930 286 Assault Rifle Proficiency rect 696 294 930 316 Assault Rifle Sharpshooter rect 696 324 930 346 Laser Rifle Ammo Capacity rect 696 354 930 376 Laser Rifle Proficiency rect 696 398 930 420 Mass Driver Ammo Capacity rect 696 428 930 450 Mass Driver Proficiency rect 696 474 930 496 Plasma Cannon Ammo Capacity rect 696 504 930 526 Plasma Cannon Proficiency rect 696 548 930 570 Scrambler Rifle Ammo Capacity rect 696 578 930 600 Scrambler Rifle Proficiency rect 696 624 930 646 Shotgun Ammo Capacity rect 696 654 930 676 Shotgun Proficiency rect 696 698 930 720 Sniper Rifle Ammo Capacity rect 696 728 930 750 Sniper Rifle Proficiency rect 696 774 930 796 Swarm Launcher Ammo Capacity rect 696 804 930 826 Swarm Launcher Proficiency rect 696 848 930 870 Flaylock Pistol Ammo Capacity rect 696 878 930 900 Flaylock Pistol Proficiency rect 696 924 930 946 Nova Knife Proficiency rect 696 954 930 976 Scrambler Pistol Ammo Capacity rect 696 984 930 1006 Scrambler Pistol Proficiency rect 696 1028 930 1050 Submachine Gun Ammo Capacity rect 696 1058 930 1080 Submachine Gun Proficiency rect 696 1088 930 1110 Submachine Gun Rapid Reload rect 998 98 1262 120 Forge Gun Fitting Optimization rect 998 128 1262 150 Forge Gun Rapid Reload rect 998 174 1262 196 Heavy Machine Gun Fitting Optimization rect 998 204 1262 226 Heavy Machine Gun Rapid Reload rect 998 248 1262 270 Assault Rifle Fitting Optimization rect 998 278 1262 300 Assault Rifle Rapid Reload rect 998 338 1262 360 Laser Rifle Fitting Optimization rect 998 368 1262 390 Laser Rifle Rapid Reload rect 998 414 1262 436 Mass Driver Fitting Optimization rect 998 444 1262 466 Mass Driver Rapid Reload rect 998 488 1262 510 Plasma Cannon Fitting Optimization rect 998 518 1262 540 Plasma Cannon Rapid Reload rect 998 564 1262 586 Scrambler Rifle Fitting Optimization rect 998 594 1262 616 Scrambler Rifle Rapid Reload rect 998 638 1262 660 Shotgun Fitting Optimization rect 998 668 1262 690 Shotgun Rapid Reload rect 998 714 1262 736 Sniper Rifle Fitting Optimization rect 998 744 1262 766 Sniper Rifle Rapid Reload rect 998 788 1262 810 Swarm Launcher Fitting Optimization rect 998 818 1262 840 Swarm Launcher Rapid Reload rect 998 864 1262 886 Flaylock Pistol Fitting Optimization rect 998 894 1262 916 Flaylock Pistol Rapid Reload rect 998 968 1262 990 Scrambler Pistol Fitting Optimization rect 998 998 1262 1020 Scrambler Pistol Rapid Reload rect 998 1044 1262 1066 Submachine Gun Fitting Optimization rect 998 1074 1262 1096 Submachine Gun Sharpshooter desc none Vehicle Command THIS SECTION IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION Vehicle Upgrades THIS SECTION IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION Turret Operation THIS SECTION IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION Corporations * Corporations ** Megacorp Control *** Transstellar Empire Control (this will be removed once all loose ends are tied up) * Corporation Management * Electronics * Engineering * Mechanics * Turrets * Vehicles * Weaponry Category:Browse Category:Skills